world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcane Tradition: Keeper of the Cerulean Sign
Arcane Tradition: Keeper of the Cerulean Sign The enemy is ancient, eternal, and forever. Yet they are not without weakness, for they have been put down before and shall be put down again. '' ''The power of the Cerulean Sign has not faded over the eons; it has grown. With its power within my soul, I cannot help but prevail against the Elder Evils, and they cannot help but fall against my might. —Selsharra Derissor, a keeper of the Cerulean Sign The Cerulean Sign is an ancient rune of power, created untold eons ago by a race or deity long since vanished. This ancient race or deity clearly opposed the rise of the aberrant races, yet its efforts were ultimately a failure. The aberration races prosper, while their ancient adversary is forgotten. All that remains is the Cerulean Sign and it’s still-potent power against creatures from outside the realm of sanity. The power of the Cerulean Sign draws a small group of loyal keepers. These people work to keep the knowledge of the Cerulean Sign alive, for without it, the ancient aberrations cannot be opposed. But a keeper does far more than protect the Cerulean Sign. She takes the fight to the aberrations, and specifically to those they have seduced. She seeks out aberration cults and crushes them, ensuring that the foul taint from beyond can never supplant what is pure in the world. Cerulean Focus At 2nd level you gain the Cerulean Focus: Before becoming a keeper of the Cerulean Sign, you must successfully craft your own personal version of the sign. Once created, this item functions as a cerulean sign. The ancient cerulean sign is a potent symbol against aberrations and their ilk. Said to be an ancient glyph that captures and focuses the power of the natural world, an item of jewelry that bears a properly crafted cerulean sign becomes a potent ward against creatures from outside the natural order. A cerulean sign is usually crafted as an amulet, but it can sometimes be found in the form of a mantle, medallion, periapt, or ring. As long as a cerulean sign is carried (either in the hand or in a pocket or container you are wearing, excluding those that create extradimensional spaces, such as bags of holding), it grants the carrier the ability to cast spells targeting aberrations with expending components. Detect Aberrant As long as you wear your cerulean focus, the presence of aberrant evil registers on your senses like a noxious odor. As an action, you can open your awareness to detect such evil. Until the end of your next turn, you know the location of any aberrant within 60 feet of you that is not behind total cover. Within the same radius, you also detect the presence of any creature under the influence of such creatures. You can use this feature a number of times equal to 1 + your Wisdom modifier. When you finish a Long Rest, you regain all expended uses. Banemagic Starting at 6th level, your spells become much potent when facing aberrant foes. They deal an extra 2d6 +int modifier damage and/or the save DC for an aberrant creature to save against your spells increases by 2 Word of Revelation Starting at 10th level, you can utter a word of revelation as a standard action once per day. This ability duplicates the effect of an area dispel magic that targets all spells or effects from the school of illusion that were originally cast by an aberration or aberration cultist within a 30-foot burst centered on you. You regain the use of this ability after taking a long rest. Cleanse Aberration At 14th level, as a standard action once per day you can attempt to utterly destroy a single aberration within 30 feet. The aberration must make a Wisdom saving throw (DC 8 + your Int modifier) or be killed outright. If the aberration is killed, you regain the highest expended spell slot you have available. You regain the use of this ability after a long rest.